Until You Learn
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Shinra is sick and tired of Izaya and Shizuo since they don't realize their love for each other at all. He formulates a plan to get them to admit their feelings towards the other. warning: shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

Shinra tired of it. He was tired of having to stick around idiots who couldn't be honest with each other like he was with Celty. It annoyed him to no end. He had no idea why they hadn't admitted to it, but it was clear Shizuo and Izaya loved each other. Why else would they be that close and at each others throats all the time?

With a sigh he shuffled the papers on his desk and leaned back in his office chair. _What could I do for these people? _He glanced at a picture that he took with Celty. He was clinging onto Celty's arm, and the black shadow that came out from her showed signs of embarrassment. _Ah, I got_ it.

_Later that day..._

Izaya was walking the streets of Ikebukuro whistling a nonsensical tune. He was taking a break from his work as an informant and came to Ikebukuro to look for his favorite playtoy Shizu-chan.

It didn't take too long for soon a vending machine came flying out of nowhere and would've hit Izaya had he not quickly jumped out of the way.

"I~ZA~YA~KUN" A deep voice enunciated each syllable in a pissed off sort of tone.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, you know it's nice to throw something as a greeting," Izaya smirked.

"Get over here and let me kill you, you damn flea," Shizuo chewed his cigarette angrily. Then he wrenched the nearest street sign from the ground and threw it Izaya at an attempt at skewering him. As usual, it failed as the raven jumped away and landed lightly a few feet away.

"Now, now Shizu-chan, you have to do better than that," Izaya threw switchblades at the blonde, but Shizuo caught them in his mouth, his bite snapping the metal in bits.

"CELTY NOW!"

A black shadow caught the fighting duo and restrained them.

Shinra stepped out in front of the constrained two with Celty next to him.

"Oi Shinra, what the hell are you doing," Shizuo growled while futilely attempting to free himself from Celty's shadow's hold.

Shinra didn't answer him as he stepped forward with a spray can and sprayed the palm of Izaya's left hand and Shizuo's right hand. He then grabbed a hold of the same arms, careful not to touch the newly sprayed areas, and brought them together, cautiously intertwining the fingers. The two hands stuck together and no matter what the constrained duo tried, they just wouldn't come apart.

"Okay Celty, you can let go of them now," Shinra smiled contently.

The black shadow shrank away from Izaya and Shizuo and returned to Celty. Quickly Celty pulled out her phone and began typing into it.

_I'm sorry I did this, but I'm tired of it as well. _She held it up in front of the raven and blonde to read. They just had confused faces, not understanding what the dullahan meant. Then she began typing again. _Shinra, you have to stop involving in your crazy schemes. _This time she held up to Shinra to read.

"But Celty, if I don't do this they probably won't ever change!" Shinra whined.

The dullahan got onto her black bike and rode away. The neighs from the bike faded into the distance til the only noise left was the wind and the grunting from Izaya and Shizuo as they continued to try and pull their hands away from each other. For once they were actually working together.

"Shinra, what the hell are you trying to do?" Shizuo demanded, "Why did you get me stuck to this flea of all people?" He glared at the lab coat clad man.

"Now Shizu-chan, I have more of a reason to complain. If I'm stuck this protozoan for who knows how long, then how do you expect me to do my work?" Izaya sighed.

Shizuo held up his fist ready to punch the life out of the raven while Izaya pulled out his switchblade prepared to slit the throat of the blonde.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shinra calmly stated as he began his explanation. "You see, I sort of super-glued you guys together. Ah, but don't think this is ordinary superglue, after all I made it. Only I can remove it." He smirked at the two, an expression he rarely showed. "Also, this kind of super-glue is really special. Since I stuck you two together that means all physical pain and all feelings felt by one person will also be experienced by the other, so if you try to kill the other person, it's likely that you'll get killed too."

"Okay...SO WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO STICK ME TO THIS BASTARD!" Shizuo yelled.

"Oh right. You guys aren't honest at all with each other," A look of blank confusion was again on the faces of the blonde and raven. "You guys are clearly in love each other. I'm not freeing you guys until you learn to admit your love for each other." Shinra walked away, slightly chuckling at the look of shock that had appeared on the faces of Izaya and Shizuo. _Oh this will be quite fun, _Shinra thought.

Izaya and Shizuo looked dumbfound at Shinra's retreating figure and slight blush on each other's face. They turned to look at each other and immediately became infuriated. Furious they turned back to glare at Shinra's back.

"WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER SHINRA DAMMIT!"

* * *

**First Chapter Complete.**

**Please Review and Follow.**

**Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo panted having yelled loudly at Shinra who has far gone. They looked at the spot he disappeared and turn towards each other with a glare.

"Shizu-chan...why do I get 'I want to kill Shinra' vibes from you," Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same for you, you damn flea," Shizuo huffed.

"Now...this isn't good eh?" The raven put one hand up to scratch the back of his head. "None of can possible go to work and none of us can really get anywhere without anyone seeing us."

Shizuo was silent for a few moments before sighing. "Yeah, I get it. As much as how horrible this situation is, I'll have to work with you too figure out a way to get this off." He lifted up the hand stuck to Izaya's. "Shinra's wrong right, we don't possibly have those kinds of feelings for each other. We hate each other don't we?"

In one moment a slight feeling was common in both of them, a feeling that was exposed to the other because of the superglue. It was doubt. They both had an itty-bit of doubt about the sentence 'We hate each other don't we.'

An awkward silence was shared. Izaya coughed, his cheeks pale pink. "Your place is the closest, so let's go there for now," _And let's hope we aren't seen by anyone we know_ Izaya nervously thought.

_I agree for once. _Shizuo sighed. _If it weren't for this situation I would've killed you by now._ He took a step forward, leading the way to his house.

Fortunately for them, there was practically no one on the streets and the two were careful to take alleys to avoid being seen, after all, they are well-known as each other's enemies. After a short walk they finally reached Shizuo's humble abode.

Shizuo dug out his house key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped through and suddenly stopped since his hand was pulled back. Shizuo turned around stared at the raven who had stopped walking right inside of the door. "Is something wrong?" Shizuo demanded. He couldn't identify the feeling that Izaya had in the moment.

"Uhh...umm...nothing," Izaya mumbled and continued to follow Shizuo inside. He lost some of the composure he usually had. He wanted to get of this situation as soon as possible. It bothered him that he was this close to Shizu-chan and they weren't fighting each other. He felt that he was completely exposed.

A little way inside the home, a voice called, "Ah, Nii-san, you're back." Out from an open doorway stepped a brown-haired young man with no expression on his face. His eyes were half-lidded and he rubbed sleep away from them.

"Morning Kasuka." Shizuo ruffled his brother's hair.

"But isn't it evening?" The brown-haired boy asked.

"You just woke up though."

"I can't help it. I've been busy for the past few days with work. Today is my first day off in a while." Yawning, Kasuka's gaze fell on Izaya. "Nii-san, what's he doing here?" He asked monotonously with twinge of bitterness.

He let his eyes wander upon the two. Then he saw that they appeared holding hands. Kasuka's eyes widened ever so slightly before returning to the normal emotionless eyes it always was. He grabbed Shizuo's arm and tried to wrench it away from Izaya's, failing. He turned to Shizuo and cocked his head to the side. "Nii-san, why..."

Interrupting him, Izaya grumbled, "It's like we wanted this to happen,"

Kasuka looked at Izaya curious and looked back to Shizuo for him to explain.

"Shinra did this to us. He won't free unless we..."

"Unless you guys..." Kazuka prodded.

"U-uh..." Shizuo stuttered starting to get a little red on the cheeks.

Sensing Shizuo's discomfort along with his own, Izaya spoke. "Kasuka-chan you don't need to know that do you?" He smiled at the boy.

Kasuka stared at the raven, his best attempt at a glare that the emotionless boy could do. "I'm guessing you both have to stay here until you get this sorted out,"

"Correct! You're quite smart Kasuka-chan." Izaya reached out to pat the brown hair.

Kasuka pushed the raven 's arm away. "Don't call me Kasuka-chan." Then he moved out of Shizuo's and Izaya's way. The stuck duo took a few more steps further into the home.

"Oi Orihara." Kasuka called.

The blonde and the raven stopped walking. "Yes?" the raven answered.

"If you do _anything_ to Nii-san, I'll kill you,"

"No need to worry, we can't kill each other," Izaya waved his hand reassuringly.

"That's not what I meant," Kasuka called back before retreating back into the doorway.

Izaya dropped his hand. "Ehm...what?" Shizuo dragged him away. The raven yelled all flustered in the direction Kasuka disappeared, "Kasuka-chan what do mean by that!? Oi! Kasuka-chan! Answer me!"

* * *

**Chapter Two Complete**

**What do you think Kasuka meant? hmm...**

**Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

Shizuo dragged Izaya into the kitchen. He stood in front of the refrigerator and opened it with his left hand. Izaya peered into the fridge, examining it's contents. It was full of bottles of milk. There was little else in the fridge except one pudding that had 'Kasuka's Pudding Don't Touch' written on it.

Izaya let out a low whistle, "Wow..."

Shizuo picked up a bottle and popped the cap off one-handed. He raised an eyebrow at Izaya, "What? Got a problem with my fridge?"

"No...it's just that..."

"It's weird that my fridge is filled with milk?" Shizuo leaned his head back and chugged down the contents of the bottle. Shizuo could always calm down with a glass of milk and it was especially helpful in order to help himn calm down after the events that just occured.

"I really wish this thing wouldn't transmit feelings. It's like you can read my mind." Izaya sighed.

"...Want some milk?" Shizuo asked.

"Jeez, you sure know how to ruin moments." Izaya shook his head. "No, I'm hungry."

"Should we order some ramen?"

"Yeah, sure. Actually...give me some milk too."

Shizuo handed Izaya a bottle with which he had some difficulty in opening. When he finally got it open, Izaya took a sip and let thoughts empty from him. The coolness from the milk and the flavor calmed him. It was refreshing. He continued drinking with his eyes closed. Only once he finished drinking did he open his eyes. As soon as he opened he saw Shizuo smirking at him.

"What?" Izaya narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Nothing. Just thinking that this is a good brand of milk," Shizuo shrugged still smirking.

Shizuo picked up the phone ready to dial the number to the ramen place. "What kind of ramen do you want?"

"Hmm...Miso," Izaya decided.

"Kasuka!" Shizuo called.

"Yeah?" Kasuka answered.

"We're ordering ramen, do you want some?"

"Miso."

"Why does everyone like miso ramen these days," Shizuo shook his head. He punched in the numbers and waited for the rings. After a few moments someone picked up.

"Sugoi Ramen. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to get three orders of miso ramen," Shizuo spoke into the phone.

"That will be 2100 yen. Would you like to get it delivered or do you want to pick it up here."

"Delivery please." Shizuo told the address the address and said thank you before putting down the phone.

"It'll be here in about ten to fifteen minutes," Shizuo informed Izaya.

"Aw, but I'm hungry," Izaya whined.

"Let's watch TV or something while we wait."

"Grr, fine." Izaya pouted and let Shizuo lead him to the family room. Shizuo sat on one end of the couch and Izaya at the other end. Their connected hands lay in the space in between them.

Kasuka was already sitting on the other couch in the room reading a book. He looked up at the two who just sat down. "You two look ridiculous."

"Tch," Shizuo propped his elbow on the armrest and propped his head up on his hand while looking the other direction.

"Heh, are you embarassed Shizu-chan?" Izaya sneered.

_Shut up you damn flea _Shizuo thought.

Izaya shrugged off Shizuo's bad mood and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV. The first show to appear was Devil Survivor 2: The Animation. Content with this he set the remote aside and watched.

Shizuo also turned his head. He hadn't watched anime in years. If he ever watched TV it was either something that Kasuka starred in or the news. After some time the doorbell rang.

"Kasuka can you get that? It should be the ramen. The money is in the drawer." Shizuo asked his brother.

Kasuka looked up from his book. "I don't see why you can't do it Nii-san."

"Ehem." Shizuo lifted the hand connected to Izaya's.

"Please Kasuka-chan," Izaya smiled.

Kasuka stared at their connected hands for a second before going back to his book. "Don't want to."

Shizuo sighed and stood up, "Get up, we have to get the door."

First Shizuo walked to the drawer and gathered up 2100 yen. Then they both walked to the front door.

"Okay, you open the door and hide behind it so that no one sees you. I'll give the delivery guy the money and will take the food." Shizuo stated.

Izaya nodded; he didn't want to suffer embarrassment if someone saw him here. He opened the door and hid behind it. He pulled the connected hand close to the door knob so it would seem that Shizuo was holding the doorknob.

"Huh?" Shizuo stared at the delivery person.

_What is he so surprised about? _Izaya crept towards the hinges of the door so that he could peer through the cracks and catch glimpse of who it was.

His jaw dropped and Izaya pulled back immediately.

Shizuo stared at the black-haired teen wearing a blue hat and a Sugoi Ramen uniform.

The boy read from the paper he held, "Um...three orders of miso ramen." He looked up and eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?"

The boy and Shizuo stared at each other in unexpected surprise, neither saying a word.

* * *

**Chapter Three Complete**

**Who do you think the ramen delivery guy is?**

******Devil Survivor 2: The Animation is a pretty interesting anime. The character designs are made by Yasuda Suzuhito who also did the designs for the Durarara character designs. You guys should take a look at it. **

******Thank You**

**For the next two weeks, I probably will be unable to update the story since I have competitions coming up. I'm sorry, but I will continue updating this when the competitions are over and I have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

_Recap_

_Shizuo stared at the black-haired teen wearing a blue hat and a Sugoi Ramen uniform._

_The boy read from the paper he held, "Um...three orders of miso ramen." He looked up and eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?"_

_The boy and Shizuo stared at each other in unexpected surprise, neither saying a word._

"Shi-shizuo-san?!"

"Mikado?!" Shizuo did a facepalm. _It would be alright as long as he doesn't see Izaya. This could get pretty bad if he sees Izaya. _

Shizuo did a quick glance behind the door. Izaya felt the relayed thoughts and tensed a bit. He would try and not be seen by Mikado no matter what.

Mikado noticed the glance and tilted his head slightly to the side. He shrugged then held out the bag to Shizuo. "Hear you go but...why three orders?"

Shizuo took the bag with the orders of ramen "Umm..."

"MIKADO!"

Mikado turned around to see Kida Masaomi, clad in the same Sugoi Ramen uniform, running up the steps. All of a sudden Kida tackled Mikado.

The black-haired boy tripped and fell forward, hitting the door. The door swung open wider and hit a certain someone.

"OW!"

Shizuo took a few steps backward, dragged by Izaya staggering backwards. His hand was on the place where the door hit his head.

"Ow?" Kida and Mikado looked up from where they were toppled on the floor. Their eyes landed on Izaya, and their jaws dropped open.

"IZAYA-SAN?!" They yelled simultaneously. Mikado and Kida stood up. Mikado dusted himself off switching his gaze between Shizuo and Izaya with shock.

"What's with everyone yelling each other's names?" Izaya grinned and gave Shizuo an apologetic look.

"What are you doing here?" Kida asked the informant.

"Huh?" Mikado noticed something.

Kida turned to look at what Mikado was looking at. When he saw it, he burst out into a fit of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kida laughed loudly and began rolling on the floor.

After a while, when Shizuo began to start looking pissed, Kida's laughter died out and was still shaking amused. "Haha, why are you holding hands?"

"Things happened and we can't get them unstuck," Izaya said simply.

"Haha, what may this something be?" Kida urged.

"That's a secret."

"Oh, and here I was thinking that you two finally accepted your love for each other."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Izaya and Shizuo yelled.

"Everyone?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know, I should take a picture and send it to Erika, she'd love this."

"NO DON'T!"

Kida pulled out his phone. He was about to take a picture when his arm was pulled down. Kida turned to look at Mikado. "Hm?"

"Masaomi, you should stop," Mikado's voice was soft, but there was a firm edge to it. His eyes were serious.

Kida looked at Mikado and put his phone back into is pocket with shrug, "Fine, let's go." He turned around and walked down the steps.

Mikado lingered behind.

"How come you're not going?" Shizuo asked.

Mikado turned to face him, "First, you didn't give me my money, and second, you didn't answer my question. Why three?"

"I...have a brother." Shizuo handed Mikado the money with the same hand holding the ramen bag.

"I see and..." Mikado glanced at Izaya, "certain circumstances..."

Mikado turned around to go down the steps. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I'll make sure that Masaomi doesn't either. Good luck."

He walked away and began to run to catch up with Kida who was waiting at the corner.

Izaya closed the door. The two just stood there.

They had the same facial expression. _Oh Shit. _They looked at each other, having the same feelings-the horror of being found out by someone they knew.

"Nii-san. What's taking so long."

"Tch" Shizuo turned away from the door and began to walk back down the hall. Izaya fell in step beside him.

Shizuo plopped down the bag on the dining table. Kasuka was sitting down at one of the seats, ready to eat.

Shizuo and Izaya opened the bag and put the bowls in front of Kasuka and the two empty seats next to each other on the table.

Sighing they both plopped down and grabbed their chopsticks with their free hand. Kasuka picked up his too.

"Itadakimasu," they all said and began to eat.

It was a quiet dinner. It seemed all to strange to the two that they were in sitting in such close proximity, even eating together, and neither of them were trying to kill each other.

Izaya paused in the middle of slurping up his noodles. _It really is strange. Why is it like this all of a sudden?_

Shizuo felt these vibes of complex feelings from Izaya but didn't exactly understand them, but he too was thinking the same.

Kasuka was the first to finish. He sat watching as Izaya and Shizuo devoured the last bits of their ramen.

As soon as they were done he asked, "Did someone find out?"

Shizuo spluttered, "W-what makes you think that?"

"Well it was quite noisy, how could you expect me not to hear?"

Shizuo was silent.

"So what are you going to do now, do you believe that they won't tell?"

Izaya spoke up, "Mikado is sincere. They may come in handy for our needs later."

Kasuka nodded, "I see. So where are you guys going to sleep? I need to pull out a futon."

"Eh sleep?" Shizuo and Izaya blinked.

* * *

**Chapter Four Complete**

**I'll probably make Kida and Mikado appear again later, or at least Mikado.**

**Any predictions?**

**Thank You**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

"Eh sleep?"

"What? You don't expect me to let you guys sleep on the same bed do you?"

"True...but what if something happens when we sleep? What if Shizu-chan hits me in his sleep?"

"Then that's your problem. But, mark my words Orihara-san, don't do anything to my brother." The tone Kasuka used was mellow sounding and monotonous, but it held a firm sense that made him sound serious.

Izaya blinked. "I still don't understand what you mean by that Kasuka-chan."

Kasuka sighed and ignored Izaya. He got up from the dining table and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He opened a closet in the corridor and pulled out a thick futon and blanket. He then dragged it over to an open door. Shizuo and Izaya followed him as he made his way into the bed room.

Kasuka plopped down the futon next to the bed and set it up. It was placed right up to the edge of the bed on the floor and on the right side if one was laying on it.

When he was down Kasuka told, "Orihara-san, you'll sleep on this while Nii-san sleeps on the bed,"

"Eehh. But I want to sleep on the bed."

"Too bad."

"Aw, you're so mean Kasuka-chan."

Kasuka walked towards the door. In the doorway Kasuka stopped and turned his head to look at Shizuo. "Will you be alright Nii-san?"

"Even though I don't think I will be, it's okay Kasuka."

"Good night."

"Yeah, 'night."

Kasuka closed the door after himself and went to his room. He had to go over the new script he was given. Tomorrow he had to return to work.

Shizuo and Izaya stood there in silence. They looked at each other and then walked over to the bed. Shizuo climbed onto the bed and Izaya lay on the futon on the floor. Shizuo's hand hung down over the side, so it wouldn't strain Izaya's arm so much.

"We're not taking a shower or bath?" Izaya smirked, tilting his head up to look at Shizuo.

Shizuo turned on his side and looked down on Izaya.

"...we'll worry about that tomorrow."

"What if we need to use the bathroom?"

"...didn't think about that." Shizuo sounded slightly alarmed. "You don't need to, right?"

Izaya sighed. He felt Shizuo's hand becoming warm from embarrassment. Truth to be told, Izaya was embarrassed too, but Shizuo probably didn't notice Izaya's embarrassment.

Shizuo then said, breaking the silence, "What was Shinra thinking? We can't do anything like this."

"...just sleep Shizu-chan."

"You won't do anything to me right?"

"I'm practically can't hurt you. Did you think I was a masochist?"

Shizuo sighed and lay on his back, "Yeah, yeah, 'night flea."

Shizuo closed his eyes. With his free hand, he pulled the blanket over himself and let himself succumb to sleep.

Izaya watched as Shizuo began to sleep. Unfortunately, Kasuka didn't give him a blanket that was thick and warm enough, so Izaya was feeling cold.

Eventually the raven closed his eyes and began to dream as well.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Complete**

**The chapter is a little short this time.**

**The question that some reviewers had about the bathroom will be answered soon (about two chapters).**

**Any more predictions?**

**Thank You for the the follows, favorites, ****and reviews** I've received so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

Shizuo was dreaming.

_He was walking in a lush green meadow. There were random multi-colored butterflies flitting everywhere. Shizuo had no idea what to think. He looked off into the distance, he saw someone with black hair waving to him. The person was too far away, so Shizuo could recognize who it was._

_He looked down at this clothes. He was wearing his Raira uniform. When he looked up, the scene changed. He was in the back of the school, leaning against a tree. _

_All of a sudden, a knife was thrown at him. Shizuo dodged it. The knife lodged itself it the knothole of a tree where Shizuo's head was moments before. _

_Shizuo looked up to see his attacker. No surprise to him, it was the flea, Orihara Izaya._

_The raven pulled something out of a bag and chucked this one at Shizuo. Shizuo caught it in his mouth and was surprised to have a sweet taste in his mouth. He took it out and looked at it. It was a cookie, one his most favorites things to eat._

_Shizuo glared at Izaya, popped the cookie in his mouth and began the chase they often had. _

_Izaya was laughing while chucking cookies at Shizuo. Shizuo didn't yell at Izaya like normal, as he wasn't exactly enraged. He kept grabbing the cookies that flew towards him and stuffed them into his mouth as he ran after the laughing raven. _

_Soon enough Shizuo started laughing too. For some reason, this was fun. He found enjoyment somehow with chasing Izaya. Izaya seemed to be having fun too. After all, he was laughing but to Shizuo it seemed genuine._

_Shizuo smiled. He was thinking 'Why am I acting like this? How come I'm not mad at the flea?' He popped another flying cookie in his mouth. 'If we had met differently...If we things were different...If we thought of each other differently..."_

_Shizuo sighed. 'Oh well, it's okay to act like this in a dream.'_

At the same, Izaya was having a dream. To him, it was strange to find himself laying down on grass in his dream.

_Izaya lay on soft grass. They tickled his face and caused him to sneeze. _

_He sat up to look at where he was. It wasn't a place he could recognize, but it was very calming. Butterflies, like a rainbow, flitted around._

_He took a breath of the fresh air and stood up stretching. _

_'This must be a dream' he thought._

_Izaya looked around began to walk. He had no idea where he was going, but it didn't matter. He would go wherever his feet led him._

_After awhile of walking, Izaya stopped abruptly. In the distance he saw a head of familiar blonde hair. _

_'Shizu-chan?' Izaya stared awhile. _

_The blonde looked up at him. Izaya smiled and waved at him. '_

_Izaya continued waving as the surrounding changed. He dropped his hand, pulled by the weight of something held in it. Izaya looked at what he held. It was a bag of cookies._

_He looked at the scene around him. It was a familiar location-Raira, the high school that he had attended. He looked at his clothes. They were the clothess that he wore to high school, but it wasn't the school uniform. Not sure what to do, Izaya walked to the back of the school._

_To his surprise, he found Shizuo leaning against a tree. The blonde wasn't aware of the raven. Immediately, the raven flung a knife he got from his pocket at the blonde's head. Of course, Shizuo dodged it. _

_Then, for no reason what so ever, except maybe pure curiosity and amusement, Izaya opened the bag of cookies and flung one at Shizuo's head. This one was caught in Shizuo's mouth. Izaya giggled a bit when he saw the blonde's surprised expression when he spit out the cookie._

_Knowing what would come next, Izaya did a quick stretch and began running away. Then he began chucking cookies at the irritated blonde.  
_

_'This...is fun..." the raven couldn't help but think. He began to laugh, but not in a smirking fashion. He laughed with genuine feeling of enjoyment._

_Izaya heard the hearty laughter behind him, causing him to smile. 'It's okay to be like this in a dream.'_

Whiling dreaming, a smile crept on to both the faces of Izaya and Shizuo. It was a calm smile that can only be seen while sleeping.

_All of a sudden Izaya stopped running and looked back. Shizuo began to slow down as well and came to stop, watching the raven a few meters away._

_Izaya turned towards him and came closer. When they were about half a meter away from each other, Izaya held his arms out towards Shizuo and fell towards him. 'Shizu-chan...it's so cold,' he said as the image of the dream began to dissolve._

Shizuo awoke abruptly after the dream disappeared.

He felt something beside him, but didn't know what it was. He angled his head slightly down and...

His face met black hair.

* * *

**Chapter Six Complete**

**This was basically a random idea. Sorry if the dream wasn't really interesting**

**I made a small reference to my oneshot fic "Tastes Sweet" involving the cookies, if anyone noticed.**

**Thank You**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

_What? _Shizuo's face was struck by soft raven hair when he leaned it down ever so slightly.

With a jerk, he sat up in the bed and looked beside him.

Izaya was sound asleep, cuddled against Shizuo's body, facing the other direction. He had a peaceful expression on his face, like he wasn't the person that Shizuo always thought him as.

Shizuo couldn't help but stare at the figure quietly for a minute before realizing what he was doing.

_Why is he in my bed? _The shock finally registered in his mind.

"I~ZA-"

Izaya stirred and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he stretched.

Shizuo couldn't help but think that Izaya's movement was strangely cat-like.

Noticing this thought, Izaya turned to Shizuo and greeted, "Morning!" with a smile.

Shizuo face held a twitch of anger before exploding. "MORNING MY ASS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Izaya yawned again, "Well, it was so cold sleeping down on the floor, and the blanket Kasuka-chan gave me wasn't thick enough." He pointed to the floor. "So then I probably subconsciously climbed into your bed. You are very warm, you know Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's face was slightly red.

It didn't escape the raven. "My, are you embarrassed Shizu-chan?" he smirked.

Shizuo didn't know what to do, so he just pushed Izaya off the bed. Izaya's fell on the futon on the floor, but his head hit the wall.

"Ouch." Both Shizuo and Izaya said at the same time. Izaya rubbed the back of his own head with his free hand.

Then both their eyes widened.

"Holy shit, he really did make it like this,"

"Hold on, when you got hit by the door yesterday, how come I didn't feel the pain?"

Izaya lowered his hand from his head, "I guess Shinra forgot to tell us something, or he didn't know. Perhaps, we only experience the other's pain when we inflict it on the other person. In other words if you hit me, you feel the pain, and if I hit you, I feel the pain." He looked at Shizuo, a smirk again forming on his face, "I bet you couldn't have figured that on your own you protozoan."

"You-"

"That aside," Izaya cut him off, "I need to go to the bathroom, and it would not be good for the both of us if I piss my pants."

Shizuo paled. The moment came. It was lucky that the day before that neither of them had any need to relieve their bladders, but now, they had to deal with.

As said the night before, Shizuo didn't think about it. _Well it shouldn't be a problem, we can pull down our own pants with one hand._

"Shizu-chan, I need to go." Izaya whined. He stood up and began to jump from one foot to the other, showing how badly the need to pee was.

"Okay, okay," Shizuo got up from the bed and opened the door. He also felt the need to empty his bladder all of a sudden.

As he passed Kasuka's door, he peered through the crack and saw that Kasuka was not there. _Maybe he already left for work._

In front of the bathroom door Shizuo looked at Izaya.

"..."

"..."

"You just stand outside the door as I do my business. We'll just keep our connected arms through the door that will be slightly open. Kay?"

Izaya opened the door and stepped inside.

Shizuo sighed and put his back towards the bathroom door. He kept it as closed as possible with his hand through the crack.

He heard a button pop open. A zipper pull down.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Izaya sat down on the toilet seat with an arm held out awkwardly due to it being connected to Shizuo's.

He sighed as he relieved himself, glad to get the urine out of his system.

Quickly he got up, pulled up his pants and button it with one hand and attempted to wash his hands properly.

Then, he opened the door a little wider to see Shizuo slightly jumping on one foot to the other.

Izaya grinned, "You know, you can use it now,"

Shizuo shot him a glare as he went in. They stood the same way, except that Shizuo was in the bathroom and Izaya was outside the slightly ajar door.

After a minute, Shizuo came out with a satisfied sigh of relief.

"Good thing neither of us had to take a shit or else who knows how long that would take." Izaya joked.

Quietly, they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

A delicious smell floated to their nostrils. There they saw Kasuka preparing breakfast.

Kasuka looked up from what he was cooking.

He opened his mouth. "Orihara-san, I thought I told you to sleep on the floor and not do anything to my brother."

"Eheh," Izaya said as both he and Shizuo took a seat at the table.

* * *

**Chapter Seven Complete**

**Thank You**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo sat down at the table.

Kasuka put down two plates in front of each of them with several croquettes and a bowl of steaming miso soup.

Kasuka himself put some of the food in a bento that he wrapped quickly along with some rice and fried egg.

"Sorry for the improper breakfast, I have to leave and go to work right now," Kasuka grabbed the bento, stuffed it in a bag on the kitchen counter and carried that to the door. Then he left the kitchen with silent wave of his hand.

At the door he called out "I'm going."

Shizuo called back "See you later."

Shizuo sighed and leaned back into the chair. He looked at Izaya. The raven had picked up his chopsticks, muttered "Itadakimasu," and had begun to eat.

Then Shizuo looked at his food, picked his chopsticks as well, and repeated Izaya's actions.

He quickly devoured the croquettes and moved on to slurp the miso soup. The food was delicious, just the perfect amount of seasoning and everything. Just what you'd expect from Kasuka.

Izaya was done eating before Shizuo. He stared at Shizuo and was just thinking, _What are we supposed to do all day?_

Shizuo shrugged and put the bowl down.

They got up and put the dishes in the sink to later be washed. They made their way to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

The two of them had absolutely no way to pass the time.

From the corner of his eye, Izaya spotted a deck of cards.

"Ne, Shizu-chan."

"What do you want you damn flea," Shizuo responded, groaning in the bore the circumstances have induced.

"Do you want to play cards?"

Shizuo sighed, "Might as well since we have nothing else to do."

"Actually, I have plenty else I could be doing, but having you knowing my thoughts can be quite problematic with my job as an informant."

Izaya took the deck of cards and quickly shuffled them single-handed. "So what game?"

Shizuo stared at the surprising dexterity of Izaya's fingers that let him shuffle a deck of cards that fast with one hand. "I don't know, just decide already."

"Hmm..." Izaya pondered for a few moments, still shuffling. He set the deck down.

"How about Egyptian Ratscrew?"

* * *

**Chapter Eight Complete**

**I apologize for the super late update, I had quite a bit of writer's block and was quite busy as well.**

**Don't expect me to update regularly, but I'll update as often as I possibly can.**

**Sorry for the very short chapter as well.**

**How do you think their card game will go?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

_Egyptian Ratscrew huh?_

"Fine by me, what rules?" Shizuo asked.

"You can only slap the tens, the sum of tens, doubles, and sandwiches. Also, we have the royals and aces rule."

"Okay, let's start."

"Are you sure? Can a protozoan like you even add?"

"Shut up flea! Let's start!"

"Okay, okay, control your temper Shizu-chan. "

The two of them sat on either side of the low table in the middle of the living room.

Izaya dealt out the deck in to two piles and neatly piled the cards.

He pushed one towards Shizuo.

"Don't break the table trying to slap, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked.

Shizuo growled and muttered under his breath, "Like hell I will."

Izaya began. He quickly flipped the top card of his pile into the center—a nine.

With a matched speed, Shizuo flipped his top card on as well—a seven.

Izaya continued.

Even after some time, no one placed anything that can be slapped.

Then, Shizuo flipped a ten.

With lightning speed, before Shizuo could react, Izaya slapped.

Izaya looked at Shizuo, his crimson eyes glinting with victory. "My pile."

Shizuo glared at Izaya and let him take it without whining.

"Be careful Shizu-chan, or you may lose all your tens." Izaya started the new pile, his deck twice as big as Shizuo's now.

"Whatever, just play." Shizuo seemed to be really getting into the game. He didn't want to lose miserably to Izaya.

Izaya continued. Then Shizuo played.

The pile grew larger til there was about twenty cards or so.

Then, Shizuo flipped a jack.

There was a pause before Izaya played. _Please be an ace or royal._

_Not going happen. _

_Shut up Shizu-chan._

_Make me._

Izaya flipped the card on to the pile.

"No!"

It was a six.

Slightly grinning, Shizuo took in the pile.

"Heh, this is kind of fun."

The game continued.

The cards were again played.

Six. Seven. Five. Nine. Two. Four. Five.

It continued.

Then,

Six. Eight. Nine. Eight.

Shizuo saw it. He saw the sandwich.

Izaya did too.

Their hands shot out, wanting to be the first to slap the pile.

Izaya's landed first. Shizuo's landed on Izaya's hand a millisecond later.

Forutunately, Shizuo didn't slap hard (surprisingly) so there were only mild stings on both Izaya's and Shizuo's hand from the impact and the shared injuries.

They stared at their hands on top of each other for a moment, before quickly pulling away. A pale rose-color tinted their cheeks.

They stared at the pile, unmoving. No thoughts were shared between them.

Shizuo coughed, "A-are you going to take the pile or not?"

"Huh?" Izaya looked up, then it processed. "Oh, yeah."

He brought the pile towards them and added it to the bottom of his deck.

They were silent for a moment longer, then Izaya played again.

Their game continued with no sign of stopping for awhile.

The person who gained the pile alternated for the most part.

It was rather amazing that two people could play one game of Egyptian Ratscrew for so long without anyone winning.

Time to them, didn't exist. They continued playing, not wanting to lose to the other.

The end appeared to be approaching.

Much to Izaya's dismay, Shizuo was getting better at slapping and had a good majority of the royals that Izaya fell prey to.

After awhile, they got back to having equal cards (with Izaya doing his best to slap the proper cards) and continued.

In this pile, none of the combinations of cards were deemed slappable. The pile contained about 4/5 of all the cards.

Then Izaya flipped a ten, slapped it, and gained the immense pile.

With only a few cards left, Shizuo was nervous.

Izaya grinned, knowing that Shizuo will lose to him.

"GRAR!" Shizuo flipped his last card on the pile—a jack.

Izaya stared at it but knew that Shizuo wouldn't be able to rise again.

His flipped the top card of his deck onto the pile—a king.

"Dammit!" Shizuo stood up.

Izaya leaned far forward by his sudden movement.

Shizuo sat back down with a frown.

"Now, now Shizu-chan, don't be a sore loser. Get used to the fact that you lost." Izaya smirked, amused by the Shizuo's expression. "I'm rather amazed you lasted this long."

Shizuo glared at Izaya.

"What? Do you want me to chuck cookies at you for consolation?" Izaya asked sarcastically.

Shizuo straightened up. His expression turned to one of slight shock and surprise.

Izaya noticed the change in Shizuo. He looked at the blonde's face.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Chapter Nine Complete**

**I love the game Egyptian Ratscrew. You guys should look at the rules and try playing it with friends and family. **

**Any Predictions?**

**Thanks again to those who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

"Huh?" Shizuo tensed up, "How do you know about that?"

Izaya felt the surprise that Shizuo had, "What are you talking about?"

"About...the cookies thing."

Izaya blinked then smirked, realizing something. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shizuo was silent, trying to hear Izaya's thoughts, then his eyes widened in horror.

"You! You had the same dream as me!"

Izaya lifted his arm and scratched his head. "I guess none of us thought about the dream when we woke up so we didn't notice and..." Izaya lifted the hand connected to Shizuo's hand, "It's probably another result of Shinra's weird glue."

"I swear, when we get out of this, I'm gonna bash his glasses face into a wall," Shizuo grumbled.

"Anyway, were you conscious in said dream and could practically control yourself?" Izaya asked.

"Huh." Shizuo thought for a few moments then answered, "I guess...I kind of was."

"Really."

Shizuo tried to listen to Izaya's mind, but nothing was there for him to hear. "What are you getting at?"

"Why were you grinning and laughing when I threw cookies at you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's smirked returned.

"Wha?!" Shizuo cheeks turned a dusty pink in color. He looked away, resting his face on his hand. "I don't know,"

"Hm, are you sure?" Izaya prodded.

"Quit it. Anyway what about you?" Shizuo turned back to look at the raven again.

"What do you mean?" The crimson eyes glinted as a mischievous smile formed on Izaya's face.

"What do you mean by what do you mean! Aren't you the same? Why were you smiling like that when I was chasing you, it was seemingly...real,"

"Ah..." Izaya looked up at the ceiling. He looked back at Shizuo. "Did you know there are a lot of cobwebs up there?" He pointed to the ceiling.

"Stop changing the subject." Shizuo growled.

"Okay, okay." Izaya stopped messing around. "Truth to be told, I don't know either, it just occurred. I wasn't in full control of my dream body; I don't control my dreams."

A few moments of silence was shared between them. None of them said anything for awhile, and they both just stared at the table between them. Then, Shizuo remembered the first part of the dream, where someone was waving at him.

"Flea."

"Hm?"

"Were you the one waving at me in that meadow in the dream?"

"What?"

"You know that grassy meadow with flowers and butterflies and stuff."

"Were there unicorns and rainbows too?"

"Shut up! And no! There weren't any anyway!"

"Haha," Izaya snickered. "I don't think I dreamt of such a meadow."

"Oh," Shizuo sighed.

"What? Did you want that person to be me?" Izaya asked sarcastically.

"No! Why the hell would I want the damn person to be you?!" Shizuo yelled.

"Now, now Shizu-chan, no need to get so angry. Let's just play another card game."

"Fine," Shizuo grumbled, calming himself down before he started throwing things in the house.

They began to play Old Maid. They played several rounds for a few hours, each game resulting in Izaya's win and Shizuo grumbling.

Time began to pass quickly. Soon enough, it was practically lunchtime.

A grumbling sound emanated from Shizuo's abdomen.

"What are you upset about? We only just started this game. Or...are you mad that you lost to me 96 times." Izaya jokingly said.

"You idiotic flea, that's my stomach and I don't give a damn about your wins."

"Okay, okay."

Shizuo stood up. Izaya stood up as well and walked around the table.

They began to leave the living room.

As they made their way out, Izaya didn't notice the remote laying on the ground as he tripped on it.

"Ah!"

Shizuo turned around at the sudden noise Izaya made and turned just in time to see Izaya trip forward, making them both fall to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter Ten Complete**

**Any Predictions?**

**Thank You**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

"Oof!"

Shizuo and Izaya both fell to the ground.

Izaya was a little surprised. He expected to fall face first onto the ground, but it appears that his fall was broken since he didn't feel any pain except for a little strange soreness on his back. He lifted his head and immediately froze in place.

His was face was a mere few centimeters away from Shizuo's face.

A shade of red crept onto Izaya's face. He couldn't move. His mind raced with thoughts, completely forgetting the fact that Shizuo will be able to hear them.

_What? Why is Shizuo? What happened?_

Shizuo groaned.

"You didn't have to push me down and make me fall with you."

He opened his eyes, ready to shoot the raven a glare, but he too froze, noticing their close proximity.

Just like Izaya, he blushed red, much redder than Izaya's blush.

He didn't notice that he had unconsciously put his arm on Izaya's back when they fell, as if to support the raven, but Izaya did. He felt the slight pressure on his back and the slight warmth from the hand on his back. His blush became a shade darker.

They stared at each other, watching each others faces get redder and redder. None of them spoke, still frozen.

Then, Shizuo saw his arm was on Izaya's back. He immediately lifted it off immediately.

Izaya felt the hand remove itself which brought him back from his stupor. He jerked up immediately and moved himself completely off Shizuo. He turned away, sitting on the floor. He wanted to calm down his flaring cheeks.

Shizuo stared at Izaya for a few moments, then sat up, turning away as well. He also wanted to calm himself down.

_Calm down Shizuo, just think of other things. _The blonde thought to himself as the red turned the slightest shade lighter. _Okay, think about Shinra. Think about how much you want to whack him on the head for putting you in such a situation._

Izaya began to think the same exact thoughts. Their thoughts were completely synchronized that the other didn't notice the same thoughts being thought.

___Damn him. _Why did he put you in such a situation? I remember he said that he won't remove this from us until...

The thoughts stopped as Izaya and Shizuo turned their head to look at the other. Their eyes met, and their faces flushed again. They recalled it.

_...until we learn to admit that we love each other_.

_Calm down Izaya/Shizuo. Huh?_

"Shizu-chan, are you thinking the same thoughts I am?" Izaya questioned, still not facing the blonde.

"Wha-" Shizuo turned to look at the raven, "Maybe..." he muttered before turning his head away again.

Izaya chuckled. "Rather strange isn't it?"

"What?"

"That we were thinking the same exact thoughts for quite awhile without each other noticing."

"I guess it is,"

"Shizu-chan," Izaya turned around, his tone slightly serious. His cheeks were no longer red. He had calmed down from the event that occurred several minutes ago.

Shizuo turned around as well, noticing the tone that Izaya had. On his cheeks were the slightest shade of pink, barely noticeable. Aside from that, he had pretty much calmed down.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think that we will be able to...do what Shinra wanted us to do," Izaya's cheeks became slightly pink remembering it again, but it quickly faded to his normally skin color.

Shizuo coughed, "That's true because after all, we hate each other right?"

"...right..."

Shizuo watched Izaya scratch his head.

"I think I know a possible solution to our problem," Izaya announced.

"Which is?" Shizuo questioned.

"We have to break into Shinra's house and find the superglue bottle," Izaya said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven Complete**

**Any Predictions?**

**Thank You**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

"What." Shizuo almost couldn't believe his ears.

"We need to break into Shinra's house and find the glue." Izaya repeated, retaining the same mischievous glint and smirk.

"Yeah, but...we can't go outside like this," Shizuo pointed out.

"Hm...true," Izaya put on a thoughtful face before it changing back into a smirk, "That's why we will have someone else do it."

"Okay, I'm listening." Shizuo leaned his head on the palm on his hand.

"Celty and Shinra probably would be out only at the certain times, so we need to find a time that they are both out at the same time. Shinra is usually out of the house from 10am to 3pm and then he does his underground work from 9pm to 2am, typically. Celty is a bit of a trouble though. She gets out when she has a job, if something important happened, or if she just feels like going outside," Izaya stated off the top of his head. "But, I can probably do something to ensure that Celty is definitely out."

"Okay, so who are we making to go do this?" Shizuo asked. In his mind he was thinking, _How exactly does he know this? Then again, I don't really want to know._

Izaya smirked again. Shizuo was starting to feel uncomfortable and didn't really want to listen to Izaya's thoughts.

"Mikado-kun, obviously."

Shizuo was silently trying to process this. _Why him?_

"Well that's because he knows our situation, and I told you, he may be useful later." Izaya's expression didn't change. He said it as if was the most typical thing in the world.

"Why are you using people like this?" Shizuo was beginning to get angry.

"Because I can." Izaya began playing with his fingers.

"OI! THAT DOESN'T-"

"Shizu-chan, calm down," Izaya said and stared at the blonde.

"STOP WITH THAT INFERNAL NICKNAME AND WHY SHOULD I-"

Izaya cut him off again, "Do you want to get out of this or what?"

Shizuo closed his mouth. "Fine," he grumbled after a few moments.

"Okay then," Izaya began again, "We'll probably deal with this during the time frame of 9pm to 2am. So I'll see to it that Celty has a job to be done during that time, when Shinra's out. Now then, I think I'll call Mikado-kun."

Izaya whipped out his cellphone and called Mikado's cellphone number. It was a Saturday, so Mikado was either at home or out somewhere with Kida.

_Meanwhile on Mikado's side..._

RING! RRRRING!

Mikado's phone began to ring. He was with Kida in a cafe that they often frequented, mostly because Kida liked to flirt with the waitresses. Mikado was slurping a strawberry milkshake, and Kida was slurping a vanilla milkshake when his phone rang.

With a sigh, Mikado fished his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the caller, his eyes slightly widened.

"Hm? Who's that?" Kida asked before taking a big slurp of his milkshake.

"Sorry, I'll be back." Mikado rose from his seat and went to the bathroom to take the call.

After making sure that no one was in the bathroom to hear the call, he pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mikado-kun. Do you have anything to do from 9pm onwards today." A cheerful voice that unmistakably belonged to the informant sounded on the other side of the line.

"Why?" Mikado questioned, suspicious of the other's intentions.

"Well, get over here at 9pm, okay? Don't be late."

"Izaya-san, what are you making me do?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye Bye~"

Mikado ended the call and sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this." Then he went back to rejoin Kida who had finished his own milkshake and had begun to drink Mikado's.

_Back to Izaya and Shizuo_

"Well, I got Mikado done. Now for Celty," Izaya began calling another number on his cellphone.

Shizuo watched as Izaya made this call as well. That's when he realized that he hasn't done anything at all to help this plan.

"Hello, Shiki-san! Do you possibly have any work that you can give the Black Rider at about 9pm today and lasts several hours?"

There was an answer on the other side of the line, but Shizuo couldn't really hear it.

"Okay good. I'll make sure to pay you for this later." Izaya ended the call. He turned towards Shizuo. "Looks like we have everything covered. All we have to do is wait."

Shizuo nodded, not really sure how to respond.

"By the way, in the case that Shinra is in fact at home, we need to prepare something that Mikado-kun could bring. He can say 'Someone told me to give this to you' or something like that in that case," Izaya eyed the room. "Anything old and interesting that you're willing to give up?"

Shizuo thought for a moment, "Yeah, there is one thing."

They stood up and Shizuo led the way into a storage room near the back of the house. It had a whole bunch of old objects that were no longer in use.

He picked up a creepy doll with black hair, dressed in a kimono and put it in a box. "I'll guess we'll use this."

Shizuo picked up the box with one hand and they went to the kitchen to eat lunch. After that, they returned to the living room to await the start of their plan.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve Complete**

**The breaking in will be next chapter.**

**I'm sorry to those that expected Izaya and Shizuo themselves to be the ones to break in, but it appears they like to be shut-ins in their situation.**

**Thank You**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo waited, and at exactly 9pm, the doorbell rang. They both went to go open it to reveal a boy with a look of suspicion on his face and he stared at the two.

"Well, I'm here, so what did you want me for?" Mikado asked, still standing outside the door.

"No use talking about it out here. Come in, come in," Izaya gestured into the house.

After a moment of staring at the informant's face, Mikado stepped into the house. "Excuse me for intruding," he mumbled as he followed the two into the living room.

"Why are you acting as if this is your house?" Shizuo asked Izaya with a slight glare.

Izaya ignored him as Mikado made an expression, with a slight demand to know what he was needed for.

"Well, Mikado," Izaya smiled, "We need you to broke into a house for us." He said it as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Mikado just stared at the raven in shock for a few moments. "W-what?"

"I said that you need to break into-"

"I know, but...why?"

"Just do it and we'll reward you later,"

Mikado thought before answering with a sigh, "Fine. Okay, tell me the details."

"Well, we want you to break into Shinra's house and find the superglue that well did this to us," Izaya lifted the connected the hands.

"Wait flea, didn't Shinra say that he was the only one who could remove it?" Shizuo asked, realizing only now a possible flaw that would make their entire plan useless, "What use is the superglue when we need the antidote that we have no idea how it looks like?"

"Che, I thought you weren't asking any questions cause you evolved from one-celled into a two-celled organism, but it looks like you are still one-celled," Izaya looked at Shizuo, who glared at the raven. "With the original, you can make an antidote, and before you ask, I do happen know some people who can do that."

Shizuo sighed, "Okay, okay,"

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about," Izaya began again, "You will break into their house. Actually first ring the doorbell and if Shinra opens the door, give him that," Izaya pointed the box with the creepy doll in it. "If no one opens the door, pick the lock and enter yourself."

"Wait, wait, do you even know how to pick a lock, Mikado?" Shizuo interrupted.

Mikado gave a small smile to Shizuo before he gestured for Izaya to continue.

"Now you should already know the basics of what to do when you break into someone's house."

_Hah? _Shizuo thought interjected. _Why would he know that?_

Izaya shot the blonde a look. _Don't question me, protozoan._

Watching the exchange, Mikado couldn't help but feel a little confused on what was happening as neither said anything, but both had some sort of reaction.

"Now, the object you are looking for is a-"

The front door opened suddenly and a pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. A familiar head poked itself into the room. The brown eyes scanned the people sitting there, before he opened his mouth and asked in the same monotonous voice, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're planning a break in, Kasuka-chan!" Izaya cheerfully greeted.

"I see, just don't get into too much trouble. I'll going to sleep now. Goodnight." Kasuka exited.

"'Night, Kasuka," Shizuo said to his brother.

When Kasuka entered, Mikado was rather surprised as he recognized him as the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei, but he didn't ask anything, just looked curiously at him with a few glances placed at Shizuo.

"Okay!" Izaya was a little annoyed by all the interruptions, "You are looking for a spray can. Just take all the spray cans you find. Now mission start!"

Mikado just stared at Izaya strangely for a few moments before picking up the box and heading out the door.

"Good luck!" Izaya waved and he closed the door. Again, they just had to wait, but Mikado knew to call if something went wrong.

Mikado knew where Shinra's house was located as he had been there before. He walked quickly, but not so quick as to attract attention from anyone who happened to be on the streets. _Why am I doing this? _he couldn't help but think as Shinra's home finally appeared in his line of sight.

At the door, Mikado looked around him, to be sure no one was around, and rung the doorbell. He waited for a minute or so and when no one opened the door he let out a sigh of relief.

He glanced around again and put the box down on the ground before fishing for something in his pocket. When Mikado found what he was looking for, he gave a little chuckle, "I haven't done this in a while." He brought out a pick and a tension wrench and set to work picking the lock on the door. In about thirty seconds, he was done and had swung open the door.

Mikado picked up the box, went inside and closed the door, locking it again. Then he turned on the lights and went further into the home and opened a window and placed the box on the ground outside, as he didn't need it. He left the window open as he needed an escape route in case either Celty, Shinra, or anyone else for that matter came back.

Taking a deep breath, Mikado looked around the room. The house was fairly neat and organized. Releasing the breath he took in, he began to look around the house.

First he went to the bathroom, a place where one may find spray cans. He opened the cabinet and sifted through the items held there. Finding nothing, he placed the items just as it was before and looked at the shower. Again, no luck. He spent quite awhile checking the bathroom, before moving on.

_This could be easier if I knew what the can looked like, but all they said was that it was a spray can_, Mikado thought as he made his way into the kitchen.

He looked at the counter tops and opened all the cupboards. There, he found one thing that was a spray can. _I bet this is just cooking spray, _he thought with a sigh as he picked it up and went checked the fridge and pantry as well. In the fridge he found another one but found nothing in the pantry.

Mikado passed back into the living room, where he had opened the window. Leaning partially out of the window, he set the two spray cans that he found atop the box and backed out of the window to keep searching. He shot a glance at the clock on the wall, 10:47. Mikado still had plenty of time, hopefully, to do a full search.

He continued to check all the other rooms in the house with complete thoroughness. As it was late, he was a little tired. In the time that he spent searching, he didn't find that many spray cans in the house.

He was almost done checking the entire house, just a few drawers left to open and check when he heard a noise, possibly someone entering the house.

"Oh shit," Mikado ran as fast as he could to the window that he opened and climbed through. He closed the window and picked up the spray cans and the box he deposited outside the window and cut through the backyards of several people before emerging onto the main street. He let out a a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Glad that's over," Mikado sighed before returning to Shizuo's home with the items cradled in his arms.

He came to the door and was uncertain as to how to ring the doorbell as his hands were full. He sighed and settle to ring it with his forehead. Mikado pressed his forehead to the doorbell and it rang. Moments later the door opened and Mikado stepped in.

Shizuo took some of the items from Mikado and they went to the living room to see if any of the seven spray cans Mikado brought was the right one.

In the room, Mikado watched in curiosity and they sprayed the substance in the cans on two papers and put the papers together. They went through them quickly and unfortunately, none of them were the right can.

Shizuo and Izaya sighed. It was truly disappointing that they couldn't get their hands on the superglue.

Izaya fished in his pocket for something and pulled it out. He held it out to Mikado, "Here's your payment, though your work didn't bear any fruit,"

Mikado took the two pieces of paper that Izaya gave him and stared at them with an eyebrow raised. "...Amusement park tickets?"

"Yes, you can go with Kida-kun on a date. I thought you'd like it," Izaya smirked resting his chin on his hands.

Mikado's cheeks became red and he stood up suddenly, "I-i think I s-should be going now!" He practically ran to the door and put his shoes on before running out.

With a light chuckle, Izaya closed the door and two went upstairs to go an sleep because well, it was one in the morning.

Izaya climbed on the bed first and Shizuo just stared at him.

"What? It's too cold on the floor," He turned the other direction, "'Night,"

Shizuo sighed and got in as well, turning off the light before he did so. "Good night,"

The next few days passed with not much happening and Shizuo and Izaya not really leaving the house. Then one day, a fated event happened.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen Complete**

**This chapter is a lot longer than usual to hopefully make up for the time I didn't update.**

**Any predictions?**

**Thank You**


End file.
